K Girl and Jaguar
by teh Kae
Summary: When Lana's cousin, Luna and her strange friend, Kelsy arrive in Smallville, they are bound to cause major havoc. Luna is quite the party girl and makes a rather interesting new friend. Kelsy however is slightly laid back and... has a few secrets of her o
1. Welcome To Smallville City Slickers!

First of all I want to thank my mommy for bringing me to this planet and always encou… oh… isn't this my Oscar speech?

Prinfo (my smart word for Info before you read the story, Pre-Info, get it?)

I don't own any of the smart characters in Smallville or Lana Lang. I do, however, own Kelsy White. She is my slave and I make her dance like a monkey sometimes. Luna Lang is property of Monica Dee aka Elvira, find her in my favourite authors (her name's Princess(insert numbers).

I'm sure the concepts already been used but it's not like I care.

As a warning the pairing you should expect are:

Luna/Jason (despite the fact that I know nothing about him)

Kelsy/Clark (because that's just they way I work)

Other things to watch out for are swearing, green and the occasional mention of things you (and I) know nothing about.

BTW, I didn't mean that comment about Lana. I like her fine!

I apologize to Monica about any deformation of character I've done to Luna. (Heh, I keep wanting to call her Luxie…)

**K-GIRL AND JAGUAR – Supergirls extraordinaire**

**Welcome To Smallville, City Slickers!**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lana said with a deep sigh. She placed her tray on the counter and began taking the dirty glasses off and putting them into the sink.

"How can it be a bad idea?" Clark asked with his usual friendly smile. "It's actually strange I've never met her. You say she's been here before?"

"She visited us often before… you know," Lana said and closed her eyes to force the tears back. Clark nodded. "And you only came into our lives after the meteor shower. Luna's been all over the world since then from what I hear."

"And now she's coming here. With that friend of hers," Clark capped up. Chloe spun around on her chair and when she was facing Lana again she slammed her hands on the counter to stop turning.

"What do you know about that friend?" Lana shrugged. "Hey. Just out of curiosity, was your cousin in the meteor shower. I'm not sure you said she was here at the time or not."

"Chloe. I said she visited us before. She's been in New York ever since. Why? Do you think she could be a…"

"Meteor girl? I don't know. It's just we haven't had one of them for a while now. And what reason does she have to come visit you now? Thirteen years since your last meet?"

"Maybe she just wants to catch up on family," Clark said with a shrug. Chloe snorted.

"Like that's the best idea of the century." Clark sighed at the girls' pessimism.

"But if she's related to Lana, she can't be that bad," Clark said with a smile towards the brunette. He received an mirror image from Lana. Chloe turned and stuck her finger into her mouth but before anyone could say anything, she swivelled back to them.

"Anyway, when did you say Meteor Girl and sidekick will be here?" she asked and smiled innocently. Lana smiled and shook her head and Chloe's childishness.

"Tomorrow morning. That's why I'm locking up so early. I have to drive out to Metropolis at six," Lana said and looked at Chloe hopefully. Chloe laughed.

"I'll just wait for my Lana's relative interview until she gets here," she answered the unspoken question. She grabbed her half-empty plastic cup of coffee and got up. "See you tomorrow afternoon then." And with that she was off and away from having to get up at half past five in the morning.

"I'll go," Clark offered. "I mean… if you really need company," he added remembered that the two of them were probably not best left alone. He figured that having pushed Lana away was a bad idea, but he could not change it now.

"Oh…" Lana said and looked down. A moment later she looked back at him. "I guess you could come. But only if you sing for me." She laughed as Clark gave her confused look. "My radio's broken remember?" Clark joined in her laugh now and got up.

"I'll pick up at six in my car then," Clark said with a smile. Lana smiled back.

"Sure."

"I'm really not that sure about this," Luna said looking at her friend. "Me and Lana… never been the best of friends." Luna, although quite the wild child herself, had never proven to be the firmest supporter of Kelsy's plans, actions, semi-plans and most of all, her death-defying ideas. But, her bad side generally got the best of her and she would throw herself into fire for that girl. Of course, there were certain things to remember…

"Don't worry, Luna. I got it all under control," Kelsy said with a laugh and tried (in vain) to use her breath to get that annoying green strand of hair into place "We'll do it like we always do. Stay for a few weeks, maybe a month and then leave."

"But she's family, albeit the evil kind – that are boring," Luna added quickly. "And she's a year or so older than I am – your age I think. Once she finds out about my parents, urg, you know how family can get."

"My family's a bit different, but I'm sure my TV and movie addiction can give me a pretty good idea, Luna. So are you cool?" Kelsy asked and bounced on her feet to adjust her backpack. She held her hand out to her friend and waited. Luna looked at the hand for a while and then grabbed it.

"You know what they say, Kels," she said with a smirk and shook it. Kelsy smiled back at her but it came out a bit confused. "Let's go then." Luna let go of her friend's hand, grabbed her bag off the floor and went running through the airport terminal.

"No! Luna, wait! What do they say? Who are they? Why are you agreeing with me? Luna!"

"Shouldn't be long now," Lana said breathing out deeply. She was nervous and she really hoped that Luna would be normal upon arriving. She had the tendency to get a little crazy sometimes. Okay, she had not see her cousin in twelve years, but Lana was sure that girl was still crazy.

"I don't know why you're so worried," Clark said with a smile. "She must have changed since you last met her. Didn't she go to finishing school?"

"She got kicked out two years ago," Lana said with a pained expression. She hung her head into her hands and sighed deeply. Uncertainly Clark patted her on the back and then looked up. He thought he'd heard something.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Luna! Tell me! Tell me!..." Clark gave a faint laugh. Someone was definitely not giving up. Then the doors opened and the two girls walked out.

Luna was swaying the music coming from her headphones and the girl next to her was chanting 'tell me' in an almost ritualistic way. The people who were coming out after them glared at her or breathed with relief of having eventually gotten rid of her.

Clark poked Lana and she looked up. She groaned when she saw that Luna had spotted her and was stalking over to her like she owned the airport.

"Lana! Good ta see ya, babes!" Luna yelled over her headphones and gave her cousin a hug.

"Uh, hi, Luna," Lana said uncertainly. Clark smiled at the girl next to Luna who had by now stopped chanting and was looking up the welcome committee sceptically.

"You say something?" Luna said pulling her headphones off her ears and letting them rest on her shoulders. "Who's this hottie then?" she asked smugly and took on the same examining look Kelsy wore.

"Clark Kent," the farm-boy said holding his hand out to her. Luna took it and gave it a shake. Clark moved his hand around to Kelsy who looked at it and then up at him with a smile.

"Hi."

"Lana, this is my best friend, Kelsy. I was telling you about her on the phone," Luna reminded her cousin. Kelsy smiled and nodded towards Lana who realized that Kelsy was not going to raise her hand for a greeting.

"Well… let's get going then," Clark said and held his arm out for the girls to follow. Kelsy walked off with no particular direction and Lana followed. Luna winked at Clark with a wide grin and then bounced off after her cousin.

"Tiny Town, here we come!" she yelled and received a glare from Lana, a smile from Clark and a smirk from Kelsy (and stares from everyone else who heard her).

That's all folks!

Okay, no, it isn't but you'll have to wait for more. I hope you like it so far and are wondering what those two girls are up to! Cause that'll make you want to read more!


	2. Making Space For Freaks

First of all I want to thank my mommy for bringing me to this planet and always encou… oh… isn't this my Oscar speech?

**Making Space For Freaks**

"This is where you work?" Luna asked with a snigger. Kelsy and Clark dumped the bags next to the counter. Although Clark had insisted to carry all the bags, Luna told him Kelsy was her personal slave monkey and did all her bidding.

Kelsy walked over to Luna and punched her in the shoulder. Luna oompfed as she doubled over and then stood tall again pulling a pained face.

"Too hard," she muttered.

"I ain't no monkey slave," Kelsy said with a smirk.

"Slave monkey," Luna corrected her and jumped out of the way of another swing. As she ducked Clark walked over to Lana who had switched on the coffee machine.

"They're a bit strange, I admit," he told her with a smile. Lana responded with a weak laugh.

"A bit is a slight understatement," Lana said. "I don't think I can cope with keeping the two of them here. Clark, I know…"

"I think I know what you're going to ask me," Clark said with a smile. Lana tried to give him her best puppy-dog eyes. "I guess I could take up Kelsy for a while. How long were they going to be staying?"

"She never said." Lana and Clark turned to look back at the two girls where Kelsy had grabbed Luna in a headlock. Kelsy, who was busy giving Luna a noogie, noticed their stares and walked over to them, dragging Luna behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but how long were the two of you planning on staying?" Lana asked carefully. Kelsy opened her mouth but Luna who had been whining about her noogie interrupted.

"If this is a coffee shop, where are all the shopees?" she yelled and managed to escape Kelsy's grip. "I mean… are we the only four people in this little, itty, bitty Texan Town?"

"It's Kansas, and no," Clark said before Lana could strangle the girl. "We were just going to bring your bags to your bedrooms and then show you the town."

"There's stuff to see?" Kelsy asked with amazement. "I think Imma gonna faint, y'all," she said in her most southern drawl and raised her hand to her forehead. Clark and Lana looked at her in confusion. Kelsy had not spoken much and when she had, it had definitely not been in Luna's most sarcastic way. "Can't I be patronizing over small town folk too?"

"She gets that from me," Luna said and patted Kelsy on the head. "Good monkey." Within seconds she was in a headlock again. "Crap."

"Listen. Uh, we had plans to keep you guys together but… I don't really have that much space," Lana said slowly. "Is it alright if Kelsy stays with Clark?"

"Hell yeah!" Kelsy said and again received some looks. "I mean, yeah, sure. Whatever." Luna laughed loudly and then slipped out of the headlock for the second time. She swung her head in a circle and clapped her hands.

"Let's go see where Kelsy stays then! You're a farm boy, right?" she said with a grin at Clark.

"Of course you can stay here," Martha Kent said with her usual polite smile. "How long do you plan on staying?" Kelsy gave a faint smile and glanced back at long.

"Not that long. Lun and I have other plans," she said not giving out her 'at most a month' thoughts.

"Just put your bags in the living room and we'll set up the couch for you later tonight," Martha said with a smile. She was reluctant to let a girl sleep on the couch but there really was no where else.

"Mom, I'm going to show Luna and Kelsy the town."

"So?" Chloe said once Lana had returned to the bar. "Where is that evil twin of yours?"

"My _cousin_ and her friend are out with Clark. He's showing them the place. Also I think we should take them with too school because I really don't…"

"Woah there, partner!" Chloe stopped Lana. "Let me handle all the info first. You left them with Clark?" Lana nodded slowly and Chloe saw the pained expression on her face. "It's your own fault you know."

"Please find them and do your evil journalism tricks. Make them go away," Lana said with a friendly smile. She meant it but there was no reason to alarm Chloe of the evil that lurked within her cousin.

"No problem," Chloe said and whipped out her phone.

Not as much as last time, but live with it. It's not that hard to find a place for people to live…


	3. The Night Is Still Young

**The Night Is Still Young**

"Clark, hey," Chloe said and walked into The Torch headquarters. She saw Luna and Kelsy staring at the Wall Of Weird and Clark just watching them. "What's going on?"

"When you called me, we'd just gotten to the front door. Ever since we've arrive in here, they've been staring. I have a strong suspicion they're reading every article," Clark said with a sigh. Suddenly Luna turned around.

"This Lana?" she asked and pointed to Lana's infamous Time cover picture. Chloe nodded.

"You must be Luna then? And this is?"

"Kelsy White," the girl said and turned around. "Pretty interesting pinboard you have," she noticed.

"What's going on in her mind is worse," Clark said with a wide smile. "You two finished now?" Kelsy shrugged and Luna nodded. "Where are the forms, Chloe?"

"Uh, lemme just find them here," the blonde said and began rummaging through her stuff. "What are you guys up too tonight?"

"We have got to find a club," Luna said desperately. "I very much doubt that Talon place is a major party hangout."

"Not really, no. But we're too young to hang out in clubs," Chloe said and pulled the forms out. She looked them over and counted how many there were and handed them to Clark. Luna glanced at Kelsy and then smiled back at Chloe.

"We'll go to bed at six then," she said with a smirk that was not at all reassuring. Chloe laughed.

"Determined much."

"Quite," Kelsy answered. "Luna wanna party, Luna go ta party. And Kelsy'll come too cause it's fun."

"Clark can be quite the party boy," Chloe said with a smile towards Clark. "Maybe he can look after you."

"Yeah!" Luna said. "Wouldn't mind coming into a club with that under my arm." Clark glared at Chloe and then turned to Luna.

"I don't think you guys should go out. Smallville, despite being a small town, can get dangerous sometimes. Clubs aren't always the safest places."

"I laugh in the face of danger," Kelsy said. "Ha! Hahaha!" Luna rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"No. Sure, we'll sit and watch TV then."

"My ass!" Luna said to herself and laughed. She was sitting on the spare bed Lana had in the back of her room above the Talon. She glanced around the corner to see if Lana could hear her, but her cousin had retreated to the bathroom.

"Here's the plan, Kelsy" she muttered to herself. "I looked up a club on the map and it's just outside town. Other side from when we came in. I'll meet you there almost to eight. No running!"

"Did you say something?" Lana asked and came into Luna's little area. Luna shook her head and smiled. "You alright here?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But maybe if we put up some curtains or something. No offence or anything, but I really like my privacy. Maybe nail some lead to the walls," Luna added with a smirk and after a confused look from Lana she laughed it off.

"I hope you're not angry, but it's just we've got school tomorrow. Maybe next weekend, if you guys stay that late," Lana said hoping greatly that there was nothing happening next week.

"I'll remember that," Luna said with a smirk and Lana sighed.

"See you tomorrow," she said and then moved over to her area of the room. Luna smirked and pulled her bag out from under her bed.

"Watch out Smallville, here comes Luna Lang," she muttered to herself.

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" Clark asked. He was standing on the last step and watching Kelsy stuff a few things into her bag. Kelsy looked up with eyes wide open.

"Wait a moment," she said and continued to stare at him. Clark watched but soon he got confused. He opened his mouth but she was quicker. "Sorry, don't have anything but the truth. Sneaking out to go to a club." Clark examined her club outfit. Unlike her t-shirt over long sleeve combo that she had worn during the day, she was now wearing a tight red belly cut shirt, tight leather pants and black gloves with the fingers cut off. Her blonde hair (that she had accented with a bright green streak) was puffed up and, Clark dare not tell her this, made her head look bigger than it should be. She had her made up done so that her eyes were the first thing you looked and that he did, looking straight into her bright green eyes.

"We've already told you not to go," he said and came down from the stairs. He walked into the living room and she stuffed something that looked like a block of metal into her pocket.

"What're you gonna do, farm boy? Stop me?"

"If I have to."

"Pretty fast."

"So am I."

"Can pack quit a punch."

"I can take it."

"Then I'll just have to take you with," she said with a smirk and walked towards the door. Clark moved in her way.

"You're not going," he insisted.

"Pretty rough with a girl you don't know," she said and took a step back. She glared at him for a moment and then her expression softened. "Look Clark, I'm a big city girl, I can't go to bed at eight on the weekend."

"School tomorrow."

"Generally have a twelve o'clock curfew for then. But I'm trying to tell you something here. I swear if I go bored, I go crazy. You can ask Luna tomorrow, but please, let me go out tonight. I have to!" she almost whined. Clark watched and then his expression to softened.

"I'm not going to let you go to a club. You're underage."

"But…"

"We can go for a horse ride or something," he suggested. Kelsy glared at him but then something in her stomach bounced. She wouldn't admit it under oath but the cheesy romanticness of it all… seemed kind of appealing to her. "Okay?" She sighed deeply to try and make her change of heart seem a hard thing to do and then nodded.

"Sure, let's go ride a horse."

Well, this is gonna be interesting. I thought she was going to the club with Luna… Poor girl will suffer… And what's this with Kelsy and Clark's romantic horse ride… Hey, wait a minute…

The description of Kelsy is the for Honey grins The one for Luna is in the next chapter.


	4. Party Kids

**Party Kids**

Luna held her ID up to the bouncer who glanced back down at her.

"You're kinda short for twenty-one," he said with a slur.

"Hey! I happen to be very sensitive about my height," Luna said with a slight growl. Okay, it was true, she was too short to be twenty-one because she was only 16, but that was not going to stop her from having fun. The ID was from her time in New York and one of the seven wonderful reasons her and Kelsy had gotten kicked out of their finishing school. "Why do you think I'm wearing platforms?"

The bouncer glanced at the ID again on which Luna did look a bit older than she was, wearing glasses and her hair faintly curled. She was also wearing a turtleneck and smiling, but only so barely. Now she was wearing her hair in an up do, a bright red shirt that had two ribbons crossing once over her stomach and tying together at the back and a tiny jeans miniskirt. She was also wearing black platform sandals. She did _look_ older than some kid, but definitely not 21.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Got my eyes fixed last year. That's a three-year old ID, bub," Luna said and received another look from the bouncer. If he was not letting her in the easy way, she would have to pull her favourite card. "Look, my fiancé is in there and if I'm not in there by," she glanced at her watch, "in two minutes, he is gonna get worried. If he finds out you were the one that…"

"Fine get in," he growled and handed her the ID. Luna glared at him as she walked in and changed her expression to a smile once he had left her view point. 100 success rate!

Luna gaped at the amazing interior of the club. Her and Kelsy had been to a club with the same name in Los Angeles and they both looked extremely breathtaking. Okay, Heaven and Hell in LA was part strip club and tended to play at least three live bands all night, every night, but this was still pretty good.

This club had only two floors and was decorated as good as if not better than the one in LA although she expected being only a two floor, one band a week club they put a lot more effort into the deco. She glanced down at the floor and found that it seemed as if she were walking on lava. She looked around and found the stairs to her right lead to the top floor which was decorated absolutely 'heavenly'.

"So not funny, Luna," she told herself as she reached the top and smiled at the clouds she was now walking on. She walked over to bar to clear her throat before she would boogie the night away and dehydrate while she was at it.

She ordered a Savanna light because if she did drink and she was underage, she might as well do it so no one would know. She glanced at the clock the bartender had half hidden behind a few bottles and noticed it was already past eight.

"Kelsy," she said and looked around. It seemed her friend would not be here tonight and she would have to amuse herself. She grabbed the Savanna from bar, threw down some money and walked onto the floor.

"Hey baby," she heard a voice and turned around. She had not stopped dancing but she could see this guy would rather dance vertically than the preferred horizontally. She took a step back as his arm grazed her breast and he followed her.

"Go away!" she yelled to him over the music but he decided not to listen and started dancing up against. Luna breathed out deeply, not angry and took a swig of her Savanna. She placed the bottle into her left arm and raised it above the crowd. "If you don't fuck off," she yelled. "Imma hurt you!"

The guy just laughed and Luna clenched her fist and raised it behind her ear. She was just about to swing out when someone else pushed the bastard aside.

"She said fuck off," her saviour told him and Bastard glared at him for a moment before.

"You alright?" Saviour asked.

"Could handled it, pretty boy," she said and brought her bottle back down to lip level. She took another swig and took it into her right hand. She shook it without moving her eyes from Saviour's face. He sure was pretty and if only she really was 21.

"You're not allowed to bring bottles onto the floor," he told her. She smiled.

"I'm a rebel."

"I like that in a girl," he said and smirked. Luna raised an eyebrow. "Wanna dance?" Luna looked down. She was still swaying her hips and it seemed like they were dancing.

"I'm still dancing, baby. And what you're doing, I guess in some countries…" she said and grinned.

"Quite feisty," he said and took a step closer to her. Unlike with the last guy, she let it happen. This guy was sure as hell better looking and since they were dancing on clouds, why not keep her head there too.

"You should see me when I'm not on the dancefloor," she responded and regretted it. Last time she had said that, some guy had tried to lay her. _Damnit_, her inner Luna muttered. She quickly took another swig of her Savanna and realized that it was now empty.

Before she could turn and walk away from the guy, he grabbed her arm and dragged off the floor in his direction. She tried to protest but his grip was pretty strong. They landed up at the bar and before she knew it, the guy had already ordered her another drink, plonked her old bottle on the counter and her on a barstool.

"You always this rough with girls you don't know?" she asked.

"Just the pretty ones," he responded and Luna could feel the vomit rising. This guy was so cliché.

"What am I doing here then?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're not one of them? Damn," he muttered and looked around. _Crap_, Luna thought. _He really ain't that bad. Maybe he could my club buddy, since Kelsy…Kelsy!_ "You look distracted." Saviour had turned back rather than being a jerk and leaving.

"Thinking."

"Bravo."

"Careful there, mister. Might not want to hang around with an asshole," Luna growled.

"Mister?" _Crap again!_ "How old are you?"

"Never mind, gotta go," Luna said and got up. Unfortunately he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"You alright, miss?" the bartender asked when he put down her bottle, a shooter and another glass for him. She smiled, nodded and grabbed the bottle.

"What?" she asked her opposite with a growl. He didn't respond immediately and downed his shooter first before turning to her. "You better not get drunk on me here."

"It's just a shooter, babe," he said with a grin. "It's a Smallville Special, I've come to learn. Want one?"

"I'm on a diet," she said pulling a face.

"They put meteor rock in it."

"Good for you. I've gotta go. I have to get to work early tomorrow," she said and got up. This time he didn't do anything.

"I hope to see you tomorrow," he said with a smirk. "Night," he added after a pause and held his glass up to her. She glared at him and then stalked out of the club.

Luna, Luna, Luna, what have you gotten yourself into? That guy is at least five years older than you are!

Anyway, let's see what Kelsy is up to…

There! Now you know what they look like


	5. How To Be Obvious

**How To Be Obvious**

"I can't believe you agreed to go riding when you can't ride," Clark said shaking his head.

"Well, I just agreed to whatever you said. I don't know what small town kids do," Kelsy responded from behind him. Once the two of them had arrived at the stables and Clark had picked out two horses, Kelsy admitted to not being able to ride. She had begged him to come up with another solution because going back to bed was not an option.

"Brr," Clark said and stopped the horse. The sudden stop caused Kelsy to increase her grip again. Her arms were already tightened to such strength that she might as well break his ribs. "Get off," Clark said.

"What?" Kelsy asked. It sounded like he was going to dump her in the middle of the woods and ride off. She had read that story before. Maybe seven little dwarfs would find her and raise her to kill the… no, wait…

"Just slide off the back. If you're holding me like you're frozen, I can't get off," Clark explained. Kelsy breathed out. But there was still a possibility.

"How about I let you go and you help me down, so I'm not sliding down a horse's ass with my tight leather pants," she suggested and carefully let go of Clark. She felt him sigh and then he somehow got off the horse. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it.

Just then Kelsy noticed a small grinning version of herself dressed in red wearing a tail and pointy horns sitting on Clark's shoulder grinning.

"If you fall, he'll catch you and you'll both fall to the ground. Arm in arm, baby," Devil Kelsy said. Kelsy looked at Clark's other shoulder and found Angel Kelsy.

"I so totally agree," said her other hallucination. Kelsy blinked and then leaned towards Clark. Carefully she swung her right leg over the horse and then she fell. Clark moved his other arm forward and caught her, but the stupid devil had been wrong and there was no entangled lying on the floor.

"Sorry," Kelsy said with a shy smile as Clark put her back on the floor.

"Come on," he said. At least he sounded less angry than before. Kelsy sighed deeply and then followed him. When he stopped she found herself staring at the best starlit sky she had ever seen. Her mouth dropped open and she found Clark tugging at her arm and sitting her down.

"It's… it's so…"

"Never seen that before, have you, city slicker?" Clark asked with smile.

"Na-uh," Kelsy said and slowly shook her head. "It's so beautiful, Clark."

"Know anything about astrology?" he asked and moved a bit closer to her. He was sure there would be a 'no' and the only way to tell someone about the stars was to show them from close up. It was not like he was hitting on her… was it? Clark furrowed his brow in thought.

"Are you kidding me? This is the first time I've seen so many stars," Kelsy said. "Tell me something," she said and turned to him with a smile. Clark nodded and pointed upwards.

"Follow my finger," he said and Kelsy looked. "Can you see that patch up there?" Kelsy shook her head and then leaned in closer, laying her head onto Clark's shoulder. She breathed in his scent and then looked past his finger.

"There used to be a star there," he explained and Kelsy felt his Adam's apple rise uneasily. She sat up slowly.

"I never felt much for the stars," she said carefully and Clark put his arm down. "But I think I should have."

"Why?" Kelsy stopped. She had not been prepared for that. She had to think of something quickly.

"Because then I could have impressed you," she said with a faint laugh. Clark laughed back and Kelsy felt her stomach do that flip again. She thought it might be something to do with…

Slowly Kelsy raised her hand to his cheek. He was smiling, but uneasily now.

"Uh," he managed to say when she ran her hand down his cheekbone. "Kelsy…" he began to say but then he stopped. A rush of power ran through his whole body and almost immediately Kelsy pulled her hand away.

"I… I…" she said but could not find anything to put after that.

"W… We should go home," Clark said. He was staring at her hand. Kelsy nodded and quickly pulled her hand away hiding it behind her back. They walked back to the horse and Kelsy got up without Clark's help this time.

"I'm going now," Clark said once he had grabbed the reins. He waited for Kelsy to put her arms around him again but she did not. Carefully he gave the horse a slight kick in its sides and then it trotted off slowly.

Kelsy rushed to the couch quickly and kicked her shoes off. She unbuttoned her pants and then turned around to find Clark still standing at the door.

"Uh, I'll go to bed now," he said uncertainly. Kelsy gave him a short smile. "Don't… go anywhere."

"Kay," she said and waited.

"I'm going now."

"Kay." Clark walked over to the stairs, gave Kelsy one last look and left the room. Kelsy breathed out deeply, look her pants off. She pulled the two tops and her bra off and slipped into a big t-shirt.

"Luna, you're gonna love my story," she muttered to herself and rolled over on the couch.

drools Huh, what? Chapters finished?

Oh, hey, party poopers! Now we've seen what both girls have been up to and now we want to know how Kelsy and Clark are gonna act tomorrow. It's pretty obvious. We also want to know who Luna's mystery guy is and of course, why these two girls are in town and what they're really up too…


	6. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

"Hey Clark, Kelsy," Lana said when she saw the two of them in front of school the next day. They were sitting on the wall next to the stairs with about a metre in between them.

"Luna," Kelsy said once she saw her friend and jumped off the wall. "Let's find Chloe. Clark said she knows where we should go. Let's go!" She grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her off. Lana walked over to Clark who got off the stairs as well.

"That was a lot of talking for her, don't you think?" Clark nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. She stayed in bed all night," Clark told Lana with a quick smile as the two of them started into the building.

"So did Luna. I think. I don't really trust her that much," Lana said with a sigh. "I hope she realises that Smallville isn't that exciting and leave as soon as possible."

"I'd like that too," Clark said with a sigh.

"You're not being as enthusiastic as I am about it though," Lana noticed and looked at him. Clark shrugged.

"It's not like they're criminals," he said slowly. Now that Kelsy was away, he could fell the tension going away. It was not like anything had happened. Nothing he had to hide away from Lana – which he had already done…

"I have a strong suspicious they don costumes and go do criminal stuff at night," Lana said shaking her head. Clark laughed. "Okay, maybe not costumes, black spy gear maybe."

"What's wrong?" Luna asked once the two of them had disappeared around a corner.

"Just had a really strange night," Kelsy said and looked back quickly. "I really don't want to talk about it here. We'll talk about it after school, kay? You?"

"You never came."

"I'll talk about it later."

"You're a bit edgy. Yeah, yeah, later! I had a semi-awesome night though and…" Luna stopped and slowly turned as the crowd passed. The guy from last night had just walked passed and now Luna knew why he had paused in between 'tomorrow night'. That guy was not as stupid as his sex might show. He knew she was a kid and she knew that she was going to be in major trouble.

"What?" Kelsy asked. Now she was suspicious. Luna's curiosity seemed to have transferred bodies.

"Oh my god," Luna said and breathed in sharply. "Oh my god."

"Problem?"

"Guy I met at a club yesterday," she said and looked around. He was already gone but she had a strong suspicion she would see Saviour Guy again. "Not good."

"Why?"

"Duh!" Luna said. "Club…"

"Over twenty-one," Kelsy finished. "I think we have to pull our job quickly here." Luna's semi-scared expression vanished and she laughed.

"You sound we're criminals."

"We're the worst kind," Kelsy said with a laugh and the two girls had forgotten their problems for the instant.

"Luna! Kelsy!" came Chloe's voice. "There you are," she said with a smile. "I've set you guys up for a week here because you two always seem to avoid telling anyone how long you're staying," she said but did not ask them. "And I just wanted to tell you guys that you aren't in the same classes." The two girls pulled a face.

"Change 'em," Luna demanded.

"You have some classes together, don't worry," Chloe said. "But you've got history now, Luna. Clark's there so you won't feel left out."

"Woohoo! Farm boy," Luna said. "Which way is the road to hottie companionship?" Chloe laughed and Kelsy forced a weak smile. Chloe quickly explained the directions and Luna was off like a missile.

"You have class with me and Lana. I hope really do like accounting like you say, cause Dr Dre can get really boring sometimes," Chloe said and laughed when she received a confused look from Kelsy. "It's a nickname. His name is Dr Dreton, but Dre is so much more amusing, no?" Kelsy laughed and nodded.

"That way you can pretend he's rapping everything he says."

"That's good," Chloe said and the two of them went to listen to numbers being rapped.

Shame… poor girls. They're going to be in some trouble, aren't they? Okay, Luna's in trouble and Kelsy is just… acting like Lana… d'oh!

And they really do sound like criminals…


	7. Enough Community Service

**Enough Community Service**

Luna trudged out of school miserably with Kelsy behind her with no particular expression of like or dislike.

"That wasn't that bad," Kelsy said with a shrug as she jumped off the last step. Luna began laughing and then turned around and poked Kelsy in the chest.

"Not that bad? My big fat ass! I never remembered going to school being that bad," she whined raising her arms to the sky. "Somebody shoot me so I don't have to come back."

"Luna acting out?" Lana asked and stepped next to Kelsy.

"She'll get over it. Hey, Lun!"

"My name's not Lun!" the other girl yelled and pounced at Kelsy who grabbed her and in a few moves had Luna's arms twisted behind her back. "Lemme go! Ow! Stop it!"

"Listen, Luna," Kelsy said and Luna stopped squiggling as much. "Just remember. It ain't Maxwell."

"Oh, yeah," Luna said and completely calmed down. Kelsy let her go. "Next time keep it to human levels," she muttered and received a strange look from her cousin. Kelsy rolled her eyes.

"What do we do now?"

"I have to go work at the Talon," Lana said with a deep sigh. "You guys could come and have some latte," she offered. She was hoping that by having them in her line of sight the two of them would at least stay out of major trouble.

"Sure! I could go for a milkshake with sprinkles and those little marshmallows," Luna said with a wide grin and looked at Kelsy. Kelsy nodded and then turned to Lana.

"Uh… we don't have spri…" Lana stopped at the glare she received from her cousin. "We'll get some on the way there."

"Talk to me," Luna demanded. "What happened between the two of you that has both of you so totally freaked out?"

"Both?" Kelsy asked and glanced around herself. She felt slightly paranoid and she was sure Clark would pop out any moment. Or at least wait until she confessed how he made her feel.

"Yeah, Clark was totally whacked in the first lesson. He calmed down eventually but every time I mentioned your name there was total tension in that boys body and not only in the good places," Luna said with a smirk. Kelsy found it best to just stare. "If you know what I mean… I mean, that…"

"I know what you mean!" Kelsy interrupted before Luna went to explaining human biology to her. "Sheesh. Okay, here's the deal. You first and then I'll tell you. I'm still kinda… whacked out in your own words."

"I can live with that," Luna said with a shrug. "Okay, so after La… rissa came to, hey Lana," she said and smiled up her cousin.

"That milkshake of yours is like an artwork, Luna. You better like it," Lana said placing their drinks down.

"Aww, thanks, babe! You even put a cherry on top although I didn't ask," Luna said with her trademark wide smile. Lana smiled back and then hurried over to another customer.

"Let's hope, that was enough attention for today," Luna muttered and ruffled her hair. "God, I can't stand her."

"She's okay," Kelsy said. "I guess. Now, spill."

"Alright. After she went to bed, I waited like five minutes and she was gone, I guess this place does take a lot out of her. I snuck out – the normal way and jogged all the way to Heaven and Hell. Awesome club, remember the one in LA:"

"Strip joint? Quite amusing. Liked the bands."

"Yeah… no strippers, no bands, two floors, extensive deco. Anyway, there I was and you apparently weren't even listening."

"Busy. But we'll get to that."

"I had a drink, went to dance and this disgusting big green alien blob danced up to me. Okay, not green… and very probably not alien, but definitely disgusting and big. I told him to piss off and just as I was about to slug him, this guy decided to save me."

"What he look like?" Kelsy said interested. She took a careful sip from her hot chocolate which Lana had also decorated. "Good, since you talked to him."

"Har, har! Well, yeah. Kinda dirty blonde hair, muscular build, tall as your beau, awesome blue eyes. Okay, so he saved me, he dragged me off the dance floor, bought me a drink and I did the vanishing act."

"That's it?"

"I have a strong feeling he was hitting on me. And I guess he knew I wasn't 21. Also, he was a total ass," Luna said and picked the cherry off her milkshake. She had not even started on it having been so enthralled by her own story.

"We're you being bitchy?"

"No," Luna said obviously in denial. "Okay, maybe just a little." Kelsy nodded.

"Luna, the male-eater."

"I don't eat 'em!" Luna insisted. "I just might want a nibble now and then." She smirked. "Now about your night out…" Kelsy sighed. She had been hoping to keep Luna on a long lead about that for a while, but as always, Luna was just too interested in her best friend's love life.

"I just finish…"

"You guys alright?" Lana asked with a smile. She looked at Luna's untouched milkshake.

"I want it to get cold," Luna explained and leaned forward. She grabbed the straw in her mouth and began sucking. "Damn, mustta gotten warmer." She grinned.

"And you?"

"Good," Kelsy said and held the empty mug out to Lana.

"Another one?"

"It's fine. I was just going to tell Luna about my day and the little rat won't let me stop talking," Kelsy said pasting a fake smile across her face. Lana nodded and then walked off.

"Keep talking," Luna said and then popped the straw back into her mouth.

"I just got dressed and when I turned around Clark was there."

"Oh, he is naughty," Luna said waving her straw and splashing some milkshake onto Kelsy's hand. Kelsy licked it off and glared at Luna. "Do go on! There has got to be some major naughtiness hidden in this story somewhere."

"You're such a perv, Luna. He wouldn't let me go and I told him I was a not sleeper."

"That old trick."

"It's not a trick, Luna, and you know it. Can't sleep until past eleven and it was only eight. He forbade me to go to the club and…"

"Who's your daddy?"

"I don't know and if you don't stop interrupting, I'm going to stop talking."

"I'm sorry. Go."

"So he suggested we go horse riding…"

"But…"

"No interrupting. I agreed because what do I know about wasting the night away apart from clubbing. I ended up having to sit behind him on the horse and he went and showed me the stars." Luna's eyes opened and then she laughed. She stopped at a glare from Kelsy. "He showed me a place where a planet used to be and then… I kinda stroked his cheek."

"You're such a go-getter!"

"Do you wanna hear this or not?" Luna nodded. "When I touched him… it felt like I was touching an electric wire, but in a good way." She stopped and stuck her finger into Luna's milkshake to indicate she was done. While she stuck her finger in her mouth he expected Luna to rant but there came nothing.

"That can't be happening, Kels. Remember back in… hi, Clark," Luna said and smiled. "Wanna sit here?"

"Uh, I…" Clark stuttered when he noticed Kelsy but then took the chair and moved a little bit closer to Luna.

"So. How d'you like having us in school with you?"

"As long as you don't go invisible, kill teachers or manipulate students to your liking, you're pretty much anti-average," he said keeping his eyes away from the blonde. Luna smiled.

"People have killed teachers."

"Not that many!" Clark said before Luna got any ideas.

"So, Clark. Any idea what we can do tonight? I mean you didn't let us go clubbing yesterday…" Luna looked at Kelsy and Clark glanced at her. A blush rose across her cheeks. "No ideas. Kay, I guess I'll just watch some horror movie with Lana," she said with a smile.

Luna's such an idiot! Totally insensitive… ah, well… lettuce see what she is up to tonight.


	8. Sufficient Information

**Sufficient Information**

"Why?"

"I just… I want to. If you can sneak past your lover boy, join me," Luna said and stuffed a red piece of cloth into her pocket. "I'm not going to get into any trouble and he didn't seem me at school, so there's no worries."

"Great. What am I gonna do? Dance around Clark avoiding all contact with him?"

"If I remember correctly it only happened when you stroked his cheek, not when you were squishing his ribs with that girl power of yours," Luna explained. She placed a small lead box on her bedside table but left it closed.

"You got any leads?" Kelsy said after a while.

"Why do you think I want to meet up with a guy 5 years older than me? Because I'm horny?" Luna said and laughed out loud. She bent down to tie up her combat boots. "Plus if he does try anything, I've been trained in the wonderful defensive art of kicking a guy in the groin, remember?"

"Lesson one," Kelsy said laughing. "Alright. I guess… I'll just…"

"Here," Luna said and opened the drawer on her bedside table. "Watch a DVD." She grabbed a clear DVD box out of the drawer and when Kelsy looked at it, there was no sticker on the DVD either.

"What is it?"

"I dunno," Luna said with a shrug and Kelsy saw she was not lying. "I'll see you later."

"Luna!" the two of them heard Lana's voice and their eyes widened in shock.

"Fly like the wind, babe," Luna said and Kelsy quickly climbed out of the window beside her.

"Luna, you better still be here!"

"Here, Lana!"

"Jesus Christ, damnit, and… and other swear words," Luna yelled. "I was here friggin yesterday."

"I don't care if Bill let you in, I don't let in minors."

"I'm not a minor. Can't you count?" Luna yelled pointing at her ID. She was definitely not going to give in. If she wanted to see her mystery boy, she would.

"I'm not…"

"Babe," came a voice and Luna felt an arm slip around her wrist. She turned and was just about to smash the guy's head in, but it was the guy she was here for. "What's the matter?" Luna just stared for a while as his calm demeanour but then she noticed what he was getting at.

"This guy is not letting me in," she said with a growl. "We were in here yesterday and now they don't want to let me in. I'm too short, they say," she added with a glare. He looked at the bouncer and breathed out deeply.

"Now I don't know why you want to insult my girl, but if you really want to mess with her, you're going to have to go through me first," he said calmly. Luna was liking this ass more and more. He was acting so suave, she almost thought she was going out with him. The bouncer glared for a while but then moved aside and let the two of them in.

Wordlessly they walked onto the dance floor and shook their booties until Luna could feel the muscles in her legs giving in. She stumbled off the floor dragging him behind her.

"Hey, I really appreciate you getting me in here," she said as she told the bartender what she wanted.

"I would have expected you wouldn't try again."

"Why?" Now he was against her?

"Well, you are kind of short to be 21," he said slowly. Luna said nothing. "Guess how amazed I was when I saw you earlier today."

"What do you mean?"

"What other reason would a 21-year-old have to be in school than be a teacher? But then you were hanging around with an awful lot of students," he said smugly.

"People like me."

"Or you're only 16," he said.

"Ssht!" she growled and put her bottle on the counter. She had only take a sip but what was she to do now. "Why'd you help me in then?"

"Cause, and I really don't want to admit this, but I like you."

"Is it the tight shirt or the tight pants?"

"What?"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, buster," she said and then paused. "Or do I call you Bob? Karl? No, you don't look like a Karl. James?"

"Jason," he said. "And I'm the coach for the Crows."

"Must be pretty hard telling birds what to do," Luna said and stared at the ceiling. "I heard their brains are only…"

"The Crows are the football team, babe," he said.

"My name is Luna. I'm the only one who gets to call people babe," she informed him. "So now I have a teacher hitting on me?"

"Not a teacher. Coach."

"Same thing. Listen, I'm not really sure I want to talk to you," she said and got up. "Oh, wait. You plan on doing anything death-defying in the near future?"

"Why, wanna join in?" Luna laughed.

"See you around, Jason," she muttered and walked off. Jason watched her ass as she left and thought it was definitely the tight pants he liked. Then he saw her hand move in front of her ass and she waggled her middle finger at him.

"Cute," he muttered. "Real cute."

Aw, yeah. I found that pretty awesome. And gasp it's Jason! Who woulda guessed? Anyway, what did Kelsy get up to…


	9. AntiFairy Tale

**Anti-Fairy Tale**

"Clark?" Kelsy came into the kitchen. She would just have to handle the situation between them like a mature 17-year-old – with a DVD, popcorn, dimmed lights and preferably a draught to ensure snuggling.

"Clark is in the loft, Kelsy," Mrs Kent said and the girl nodded. "Just tell him Jonathan and I've already gone to bed. Early morning tomorrow."

"Will do, Mrs Kent," the blonde agreed and left the house. She was not really sure where the loft was but maybe if she delayed the meeting she could get her heart to stop racing.

"Clark!" she called out again.

"I'm here," came Clark's voice and she followed it into the barn. She noticed stairs going up to a second landing and climbed them to find Clark sitting on a couch.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. Clark looked up.

"Homework." Kelsy smiled. "What?"

"All the schools me and Luna have been too, we've never done homework," Kelsy said and moved closer to the couch. Clark shifted aside and Kelsy sat down, making sure there was no contact between them. "But I guess it's different with small town boys."

"Look, Kelsy… about yesterday." Kelsy sighed deeply but Clark did not seem able to find the words to convey his thoughts.

"You felt it too, I suppose," she said. She was not sure if she was hoping he had or had not. Clark nodded. "That's never happened before."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never felt so… no one has ever… Never mind," she said and got up turning away from him. "Your mom said to go to bed."

"And you?"

"I'm going to bed too."

Kelsy got up carefully and looked around. She tiptoed towards the stairs and Clark was not there. She looked at the door and saw free passage way to go and join Luna at the club. They could dance together and even meet her guy. But somehow her body did not want to go to the club and Kelsy carefully climbed the stairs.

She looked left and right trying to find Clark's room and then found it. Slowly she walked towards the door and opened the door. She walked over to his bed and breathed in deeply. She could not do this.

Warily she leaned forward until her face was only an inch from his then as he turned over she stood up sharply and found herself laughing.

_I feel like the prince in Sleeping Beauty,_ she thought to herself. _This is like an anti-fairy tale._ She looked down at Clark and smiled. God, he looked so good – the shape of his face, his bare chest, his muscular arms… his lips. Kelsy licked her lips and leaned in again.

She placed her lips on his and felt his warmth rush into her. Clark's eyes snapped open but instead of pushing the girl away, he slowly sat up and placed his hand on her back. Then it happened.

In his mind's eye Clark saw the explosion. He knew it without having been told but what he had just see was Krypton exploding.

And the moment it was over, Kelsy jumped back. Her eyes were wide with fright and her whole body was shivering. Then she felt to the floor and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god. Oh god, no," she muttered. Clark jumped up out of bed and moved over towards her.

"Kelsy. Kelsy, are you alright?" he asked carefully and placed his hand on her back. Carefully he stroked her but she was still crying. She must have seen the explosion too, but somehow Clark was confused about why she was so upset about it.

"No," he heard her mutter. "Why?"

"Why what?" Clark asked leaning in closer. She pushed him away and then turned from him.

"No." Clark crawled closer and put his arm around her. Instead of pushing away, this time she flung her arms around him and began crying onto his shoulder. Slowly Clark raised his hand to her hair and began stroking in slowly.

"Ssh," he said quietly hoping his parents had not heard anything. "It'll be alright," he said although what would be alright was still a mystery to him.

Oooo…. Now that's pretty interesting… Let's turn the page to see what's in store next…

Oh, I tell you on this page? Next time on K-Girl and Fox, Clark finds out about an escaped convict who seemed to be a meteor freak (as Van so nicely put it)


	10. The Bad Girl

**The Bad Girl**

Chloe stormed into the Talon waving a copy of the Daily Planet above her head.

"Got some interesting news," she told everyone who listened to her.

"You always that loud?" Luna muttered. She was not sure how but somehow she had a hangover from the night before. She had barely had enough to get a small dog drunk how come it hit her so hard.

"Most of the time," Clark muttered. "Chloe is the person to get information from about pretty much anything. She'll know stuff before the cops do to."

"Yeah, well Clark kicks criminal butt before the cops do and then they accuse him of stuff. Nobody appreciates a good citizen anymore, do they?" Chloe asked and slapped the paper against Clark's arm. "Anyway, last night, convict escaped from Metropolis Prison."

"Let me guess, Chloe," Lana said rolling her eyes. "This convict happens to have been in Smallville at the time of the meteor shower."

"What kind of a guess is that? It doesn't matter where you were during the meteor shower," Luna muttered and grabbed for the ice pack Lana was holding out to her. Lana pulled it back and sniggered. She did it once more before handing Luna the ice pack to let her throbbing headache freeze to death.

"Where's your sidekick?" Chloe asked and Luna gave a faint smile.

"For one, I'm the sidekick, believe it or not and for two, I dunno. Clark musta drugged her drink last night cause she never came outta bed, I hear," Luna said and looked at Clark. Clark turned his eyes from her.

"She was just tired," he explained.

"So you left her lying on the couch?" Lana asked.

"She's on his bed," Luna said with a big smirk. "Who knows what happened last night, huh? What's your guess, cuz?" Lana gave a faint smile and then left the counter to attend to some customers. "What's her beef?"

"Anyway, Lana was right about the ex-con. She used to be a Smallville resident and…"

"She?" Luna and Clark asked together. Chloe nodded and stepped between them. She placed the paper on the counter and folded it out. It showed a woman in the usual convicts dress holding her middle finger up to the camera.

"Danil," Luna muttered.

"Yeah," Chloe said and picked the paper up. "Danil Sharps lived in Smallville until just after the meteor shower. She was jailed a last year in Metropolis, they don't say how they got her but she'd done her share in bank robbing until then. How do you know here?"

"Uh," Luna said while trying to think up and excuse. "We were in Metropolis at the time. Me and Kelsy."

"Oh well, apparently she shoved several guards clear across the room and one of them even dented a wall. They're all in total denial because a girl beat their ass, but this so stinks like meteor rock influence."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked and slowly pulled the ice pack off her head. She winced at the pain that was still there but she was more interested in Chloe's story.

"Well, this is only our suspicion," she said waving her finger between herself and Clark. "But we think that people who come in contact with the meteor rock develop powers. Me and Lana once kinda dated a guy who could be in two places at once, literally. And then there was this girl who could change the way she looked. We've had some freaks around Smallville, but most of the time Clark Kent, resident Superhero, is around to save the day."

"Clark? A hero?" Luna snorted and received a playful glare from the boy. "Ah, hey. Can you bring me to your place, I wanna tell Kelsy about Danil and your meteor rock theory?"

"Sure, yeah," Clark said. "Just wait by my truck. I want to talk to Chloe."

"Fine, don't tell me," Luna said and left the Talon smiling.

Aha… that clears up… nothing really.

Well… it gets better… sooner or later


	11. Caught Out

**Caught Out**

Luna pulled at the car doors handle but the car was still locked. She swore and looked back at the Talon. Fifty metres in Clark's direction. She could not walk that far. She sighed and leaned back over the hood of the car. The heat it has absorbed from the sun was rather nice on her back although it burnt a little on her head.

"Is it enough to love," she began singing. "Is it enough to breathe. Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed." She sighed and waved her arms around a bit. "Is it enough to die. Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please. Please, Please, Please…"

"What are you planning on doing? Becoming double-jointed?" someone asked.

"I wanna merge with the car," she muttered and moved her arms up and down along her side. "Not working."

"Lightning might help," the person suggested.

"Yeah, but… hey, wait a moment." Luna moved forward and blinked for a moment. "It's… club guy."

"You forgot my name?"

"Well, it was a hard one," Luna said with a shrug. _James? Jackson? Jordan?_ Then she remembered where she was and who was _not_ allowed to know that her and whatshisname knew each other – everyone. "Shoo! Go away.not"

"I think something might have happened in that noggin of yours cause you haven't given me a good enough reason," Jason said with a smirk. He glanced back at the Talon and suddenly realized that he had pretty much his own reasons.

"Something did happen and, uh, I'll tell you some other time… eh… really, I have no idea what your name was," Luna struggled to remember.

"Jason."

"Yeah, bird tamer. Right? Anyway, friend of mine is coming over and he ain't supposed to know I know you. Cause where I met you, I wasn't supposed to be, hey, Clark," Luna said. "I don't know this guy."

"Okay," Clark said with a smile and shook Jason's hand. "What's up, coach?"

"This one of your new friends?" Jason asked looking over at Luna. Clark nodded.

"She's Lana's cousin from New York, right?" _Shit_, Jason thought. _Owing to my wonderful relationship with Lana, maybe her cousin isn't such a good idea._

"Sure, New York," Luna said with a smile. She gave Jason a short wave but instead he grabbed her hand and gave it a short shake. She noticed a piece of paper being transferred and stuck her hand into her pocket when he was done.

"I was just asking her where you were because I saw the two of you together yesterday," Jason explained with a look at Luna.

"What's up?"

"No training tonight. I've got some other things I've got to take care of. I haven't managed to find any of the other boys, but if you could catch someone and get the message passed on?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Can't wait to see that arm of yours in action again. Bye," he said and winked at Luna. He turned and walked off glancing back to the Talon.

"What you talk about?" Clark asked as the two of them got into the car.

"Didn't have much time to talk," Luna said with a shrug. "Kinda went – hey, you a friend of Clark's, yeah, where is he, there and I pointed or said hi or something." Clark laughed at her pitiful attempts to imitate Jason's voice. It sounded more like she was trying to be an onstage comedian.

"Sounds like you don't like him," Clark said with a smile. "He's not that bad, maybe a bit serious or distracted sometimes but he's okay."

"Thanks for telling me that," Luna said with a confused expression.

"Kelsy," Luna said and sat down on the bed. She dropped down onto it to make sure the vibrations would wake her friend. Kelsy groaned. "You have a hangover or something?" Kelsy sighed and Luna leaned over her to see what was up.

Seeing Kelsy's red eyes Luna sat back up and turned to Clark.

"What did you do?" she asked slightly angry.

"Me? Nothing," Clark said and took a step back. "Just come down when you're finished," he said and quickly left her sight.

"What's the matter, babe?" Luna asked carefully and brushed the bright green strand of Kelsy's hair out of the way.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to ruin your time with club boy."

"I'd smash his head into a wall for you," Luna said and Kelsy laughed at the imagery. "Have something to drink," she said and grabbed a glass of water from Clark's bedside table. "And tell me what is up?"

"There's no way for me to talk around this but last night I walked into Clark's room, here, and… yeah."

"Yeah, what? Yeah, adult movie?"

"Yeah, chick flick, stupid."

"Serious," Luna said with a smile which darkened a moment later. "Wait. I'm not seeing where the tears come in."

"Remember when I touched him the other night? The tingle?"

"Electric wire, yeah, I hear."

"Well… this was worse, and in a bad way. I saw it explode," Kelsy said and tears burst into her eyes. "I thought I could like Clark but every time I start feeling good around him – things go bad."

"Maybe that's just a whole weird Freudian suppression thing? Maybe you're scared and bringing up bad memories," Luna explained. "Hey, I should become a psychiatrist."

"I'd rather you didn't. My job would become a whole lot harder then," Kelsy said with a laugh and sat up. "I don't know how you do it, but I feel better already."

"About that…" Luna said slowly. "I'll tell you tomorrow during that class we have together… which one again?"

"Physics."

"Yeah. That. But I have something else to tell you. We talked again last night. I found out his name and that he likes me. And just before we came here, I met him in town, luckily he's a frigging _school teacher_ so he could shoo Clark's suspicion away. Also, I think Danil's in town."

"How did so much happen in so little time?" Kelsy asked shaking her head. She swung her legs off the bed and ran her hands over the sheet before getting up. "Let's get the job on the road."

"Sure thing," Luna said and picked up Kelsy's backpack. "Can't leave this lying around, you know."

"Whatever."

Huh? Are you guys just as confused as I am? Wait, I shouldn't be confused. I should know exactly what's going on!

Should being the key word here…

Kay, Luna got a note from Jason and that song she sang was Anything But Ordinary from Avril Lavigne… cause Luna is definitely anything but…


End file.
